


A Fire at Night

by dreyars



Series: Wildest Dreams [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba is a teenage boy with a healthy appetite. It's not a surprise that some of the things his subconcious brain comes up with are inherently sexual in nature.</p>
<p>His dreams have just never involved one of his closest senpai before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous HanaYaha fics Cotton Candy and In Your Dreams. While not super necessary to read the previous two fics, they somewhat build upon each other for a final conclusion in later fics. If you'd like to read the previous two works, please click the "Wildest Dreams" Series button up above. But if you just want to read HanaYaha smut, please proceed~

Time goes by so quickly when you’re exhausted.  Everything moves in a blur, cut with hazy memories of what you had for dinner and whether or not you showered before crashing into bed.  It was as if with every blink of his eyes, Yahaba lost five minutes. Maybe more.  He was only acutely aware of the way his sheets stuck to his skin as if he was still wet as a near unbearable heat beat down on him from all sides.

Unbearable because the heat had a definite, tangible weight to it. Almost as if Yahaba could push it off and relieve himself of the discomfort if only he were a few degrees stronger.  The heat was wet, dragging across his skin and sticking to him as it moved, pulling his skin taut before releasing it again.  Yahaba wanted to move, to struggle away from the heat that made his toes curl and turn his cheeks pink, but he could do no more than close his eyes as the pressure bore down and overcame him.

With his eyes closed, Yahaba counted, swearing that if the heat continued, he would get up and open a window, despite the icy rain pouring down outside.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

The heat receded, stopping instantly as if his mom had come in and turned off the small space heater on his desk before he caught a textbook on fire.  He flexed his fingers and bent his knees before opening his eyes.  His skin felt cold without the heat, the joints in his fingers popping as the chill settled into his bones.  Yahaba sat up, looking around his bed to see where his blanket had gone. The edge of his bed seemed to go on forever, almost like he would be falling for a year if he rolled off, so when he saw no sign of his blanket around him Yahaba leaned back, his bed cracking like twigs as he rested his head on his pillow.

Yahaba laid there, in the dark lit only by a crackling light of a fire coming from beneath his door.  It was a curious sight, and Yahaba didn’t know why he wasn’t concerned, but the ceiling was sinking and he watched as it came down to touch the palm of his outstretched hand.

Yahaba rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow that smelled like grass and dirt, closing his eyes to block out the fire and the sinking ceiling.  If the ceiling touched him before he counted down from five, he would call for help.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

The heat returned as soon as Yahaba opened his eyes, this time at a much more bearable level. Spread across the back of his thigh and the back of his neck, Yahaba relaxed into the press of the warmth, letting out a soft sigh as it kneaded into the muscles of his shoulders.

“You like that, Shigeru?”

Yahaba hummed in response, letting his head fall against his arms now encircling his head.  The person who was at the source of this heat chuckled in response, digging his thumbs deeper into Yahaba’s shoulders, working out the stress knots that had accumulated over the course of training camp. Yahaba could tell the man’s hands were calloused, just from the way they dragged over his skin, but he didn’t mind.  It only added to the sensation of the hands on his skin, massaging away the aches and pains of the last week.

“You worked so hard this week, Shigeru.”  Yahaba shivered as the man enunciated his name, drawing out the last syllable as if it was candy on his tongue.  He felt a finger tracing around the birthmark discoloring the skin of his lower back, just above the line of his boxers.  Yahaba wanted to press up against the hand, so teasingly avoiding everywhere he wanted to be touched, but he couldn’t.  He was still pressed into the bed, thighs locked underneath the weight of the person above him.

“You had me tempted all week too, Shigeru.  I could’ve just gobbled you up if you let me have the chance.”  Yahaba gasped as the hands finally made their way to his ass, squeezing a cheek tightly in each palm.

“Why didn’t you then?” Yahaba bit his lip as he felt a hand lightly pop his ass, trying to inconspicuously roll his hips down against the bed.

“Why? You would’ve _slaughtered_ me if I tried.  But that’s alright.” The man above him leaned down, pressing his lips against Yahaba’s neck as he whispered in his ear. “I have you right where I want you now.  Maybe I should reward you for your dedication.”

Another smack on his behind, and all Yahaba could do was whine a pathetic _“Yes”_ in response.

“Yes? That’s all I get for my patience?”  Yahaba felt fingers slide under the waistband of his boxers, waiting there patiently rather than pulling them down.   “How about ‘ _yes, Hanamaki-senpai, I’d like a reward please.’_ ”

“Yes, Hanamaki-senpai! I’d like my reward please!”  Yahaba’s voice cracked as he tried to push the words through his lips as quickly as possible, eager to move on to whatever Hanamaki had planned next.

“Good boy.” Hanamaki’s voice was deep as he whispered his praise.   Yahaba trembled under his touch as Hanamaki pressed one more kiss to his neck before sitting up straight. Not another word was said as Hanamaki finally pulled his boxers down, lifting his hips just enough to pull them down his long legs.

Hanamaki gave a low whistle as he tossed Yahaba’s boxers to the side, letting them fall down into the abyss that was beside his bed. Yahaba blushed as he looked over his shoulder to find his senpai in the same state of undress that he was.  Hanamaki winked when he saw Yahaba staring at the gift between his legs, looking harder than Yahaba who was still pathetically pressed against the bed.

Yahaba turned his face away, squishing his cheeks against his pillows as he felt Hanamaki’s hands drag from his shoulders to his hips, burning everything in his path.  Yahaba had always thought Hanamaki was a rather hot, but this.  This was taking it to a new level.  Hanamaki’s hands burned as his fingers dug into Yahaba’s hips, holding him still so that he couldn’t grind down into the bed.  His mouth left fire on his skin as he kissed Yahaba’s lower back, sending sparks down his spine and making his hands feel sweaty. The words falling out of Hanamaki’s mouth as he praised Yahaba’s body made him blush, his entire body heating up in a rosy color.

Yahaba groaned as Hanamaki’s nails dug into his hips, lifting him off of the bed and onto his knees.  Yahaba lifted himself onto his hands as Hanamaki nudged his knees apart, settling in between them as if he was meant to fit right there all along.  He let his head hang low, eyes barely open as Hanamaki clapped his ass once more, the open palm slap reverberating in the quiet room.

“This is perfect.  I always imagine what you’d look like with no clothes on since you look so damn good in all of your uniforms.  But damn, Shigeru.  This is like out of my wildest dreams.”

If Yahaba wasn’t already leaning on his hands, he would’ve used one to cover his face.  He knew it would’ve been pointless to try to hide his embarrassment though, because Hanamaki was set to distract him from any negative emotions rolling around inside his head. 

With both hands, Hanamaki spread him open, mumbling a curse under his breath as his fingernails dug into the flesh of Yahaba’s behind. Yahaba could feel his knees begin to shake as he risked his balance to reach one hand between his own legs.  He wrapped his hand around himself, giving himself a few hasty strokes as he felt Hanamaki’s lips on his skin once again, this time pressing lightly on his bottom while the older boy held him open.

Yahaba felt vulnerable, exposed with his senpai between his knees.  He’d never felt anything so all-consuming before as the heat radiating off of Hanamaki’s body, and he didn’t want to shake it off anymore.  Yahaba felt electric, as if he would explode into thousands of little stars if Hanamaki were to touch him again.  He felt alive, the heat in his groin pooling faster than it ever had before as Hanamaki finally pressed his mouth against his hole.

There were no stars at the first lick, but Yahaba wouldn’t have even noticed if there was.  It was wetter than the times Yahaba had experimented with lube in the locked confines of his bathroom one Friday night, but _god_ was it everything Yahaba had imagined. He didn’t know what to expect, couldn’t even fathom what it felt like before now, but this was beyond anything he even knew he wanted.

Yahaba fisted his free hand in his bed sheets as Hanamaki pressed the tip of his tongue inside him.  He couldn’t keep a broken moan from falling out from between his lips, the tongue feeling both foreign and familiar at the same time.  The moan clearly did not miss Hanamaki’s ears as Yahaba could feel the grin the older boy was apparently wearing against his skin.

With weak arms, Yahaba let his chest fall back against the bed, pressing his ass up against Hanamaki’s face while he continued to work a hand over his own aching cock.  If he could look back over his shoulder from this position, Yahaba is sure the look Hanamaki is giving him would be cheeky as hell.  But at this point, Yahaba didn’t even care anymore.

An open hand came down across his ass again, ripping another moan out of his throat as Hanamaki continued to eat him out.  It was quickly followed by another, and then another slap, each contact sounding progressively less like skin, and more like a woodpecker banging on a tree.

Yahaba ignored the strange sound until Hanamaki pulled away, ending his task a second too soon.  Yahaba continued to pump his hand around his cock, hoping to relieve the burning in his skin that lingered even if Hanamaki wasn’t touching him anymore.

A few more seconds of personal treatment had Yahaba coming into his fist, his sleep cracked moan muffled by his pillows.  He laid that way a few moments more, ignoring the way his sleep pants were now sticking to his legs after he removed his hands.  Yahaba tried to convince himself that he was still asleep, that he hadn’t just had a sex dream about his senpai, but the knocking on his bedroom door persisted, this time followed by angry words from his mother.

“Shigeru, you had better wake up and unlock this door right now or I swear I’ll wake your father up so he can open the door for me.”

Yahaba shot up in bed, quickly stripping out of his clothes and shoving them under the bed.  He called out a quick “I’m up!” before scampering to his dresser, pulling out a clean pair of shorts that he struggled to put on before rushing to the door.

As soon as the door unlocked, it slammed against Yahaba’s chest with all the force his tiny mother could muster.  Through the small crack in the door, he could see his mother frowning at him, looking ready to break the door down herself if he didn’t let her in soon.

“Sorry mom! It was hot last night so I locked the door so I could sleep without any clothes.”  The lie was pathetic, but it was all Yahaba could think of at the moment to keep his mom away from his secrets.

“You know I don’t like locked doors in this house, Shigeru.”  She stepped away from the door with a sigh, allowing her son his privacy.  “But don’t forget, you’re responsible for your sister today. I was trying to wake you up so you aren’t late to take her to her playdate.”

“Thanks, mom! I’ll be out in a few minutes, let me just take a bath!”

Yahaba watched as his mom nodded before turning to walk back down the hallway.  As soon as she was gone, Yahaba clicked the door closed once more, sliding down against the warm wood to sit on the floor. 

Yahaba stared at his right hand, still dirty from his unplanned morning activities.  Yahaba was no stranger to such dreams, having had them regularly since last year when one of the old third years unintentionally showed all of the first years a rather graphic video.

Though this was the first time Hanamaki-senpai had been the star of his nighttime fantasies.

Normally nameless, faceless figures flooded his foggy dreams that were barely enough to arouse him.  Every once in a while an actor or idol he admired would star in his unachievable dreams.  But this was the first that he had someone close to him, someone he had the opportunity to see on a daily basis.

It was probably because Hanamaki fell asleep on him in the bus.  Yahaba had been able to tell he was dreaming from the way his mouth quirked up into a smile and the way his fingers squeezed and released the armrests as Hanamaki drooled on his shoulder.  But he hadn’t been able to tell what he had been dreaming about until he said Yahaba’s name.

It was undoubtedly his name. And his first name at that.  Each syllable clearly enunciated, as his name came out on a whisper.  If Yahaba hadn’t been dozing off himself, he would have sworn that Hanamaki had moaned his name, but he had just shaken his head to get rid of the thought before shaking Hanamaki awake a moment later.

Yahaba wished he hadn’t woken him. Just so he could have seen what was really going on inside his senpai’s head.

Yahaba stood up from the floor, determined to clean the evidence of his misdeeds off of his hands.  He grabbed new clothes, walked down the hall to the bathroom, and turned on the shower.  Yahaba groaned as he stepped under the spray of the shower, stifling hot water beating down on his skin in a way that burned so similarly to his dream.

Pushing the thoughts away, Yahaba began to clean himself because he knew he didn’t have time for a repeat right now.  He simply scrubbed his skin, knowing that these dreams would not be disappearing any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags I never thought I would use include Rimming but thats okay because its only a teeny bit because I got flustered halfway through the fic.   
> But I got some nice messages on tumblr today that inspired me to write the next part of this fic. I have 2 more things planned for this little saga, so hopefully you'll enjoy it!


End file.
